The Five Scarves - Elemental Destiny Part 1
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 3 of 3, Part 1 of 5) With the Crystals scattered, Hanna and Rob attempt to return to their normal lives, but Hanna finds it difficult to adjust. So when a lucrative new mission arrives, she's unusually reluctant to accept it. Can her friends convince her otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

"Captain?"

"Yes lieutenant?"

"We have a confirmed location."

"Really?"

"Yes sir; I'm forwarding the information to your screen now sir."

"Thankyou."

A moment's pause.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, captain?"

"This planet… the name seems familiar."

"One moment sir, searching the archives… we've visited it before."

"A very long time ago."

"True sir. However, the archives indicate it was recently visited by Lord Brevon and by the Coalition of Planets."

"Brevon and the Coalition?"

"Yes sir. The archives state that the Coalition shot Brevon down, and he crash-landed on that planet. There's also details of battles over something known as the 'Kingdom Stone'."

"'Kingdom Stone'?"

"Yes sir."

"What is a 'Kingdom Stone'?"

"The archives don't say, sir."

"Nothing at all?"

"One moment sir… there is some information, but it's not very detailed. The only information I can find is that the planet has three cities on it, each somehow able to tap into the energy contained within the 'Kingdom Stone'."

"So… it's an oversized battery?"

"That is one interpretation, sir."

"What else could it be?"

"It could be a fusion generator, sir. Though if it is, it's extremely small; the archives indicate it is transportable by a single land vehicle."

"Interesting…"

"Sir?"

"Sounds like… dragon tech."

A moment's pause.

"Lieutenant?"

"Captain?"

"Set course for Avalice."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna, nunchaku twirling, stands off against an olive green lynx, ninjato drawn in a two-handed grip. Both fighters are breathing heavily, the efforts of an intense battle starting to take their toll.

"Ready to surrender?" the lynx asks.

"We both know the answer to that," Hanna responds.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," the lynx grins.

Without warning, the lynx charges Hanna directly, ninjato point first. But Hanna is ready, and sidesteps the thrusting attack, swinging her nunchaku in an attempt to disarm her opponent; the plan backfires when one of the nunchaku is torn from her grip. The lynx slides to a halt, turning to block Hanna's follow-up attack. Hanna's nunchaku wraps round the blade of the ninjato; a sharp tug disarms the lynx.

"Hand-to-hand," the lynx declares, "like the old days."

"Agreed." Hanna discards her second nunchaku; she charges, going in low with a sweeping kick the lynx leaps. The lynx turns the leap into a dive, aiming to pin her opponent; Hanna twists as she slides, avoiding the attack. Recovering into a pounce, she slams the lynx hard to the ground, face down; the lynx, winded, is helpless as Hanna secures her victim in a brutal headlock.

"Concede!" Hanna demands.

"As you wish," the lynx croaks.

Hanna releases the headlock but remains sat on her opponent; the lynx takes a few deep breaths to recover.

"You two finished playfighting yet?" Rob asks, poking his head out the front door.

"I'm good for another round," Hanna replies.

"Maria?" Rob asks the lynx.

"I would be ready for a rematch," Maria responds, "if your girlfriend wasn't using me as a futon. Speaking of which," she continues, directing her attention to Hanna, "can you shift your weight a bit? Your bony bum's digging into my spine."

"You're not exactly my first choice in seating!" Hanna retorts in mock offence as she shifts her weight.

"You know they always have to have their little duels," an ochre badger interrupts, appearing beside Rob.

"I know Danny, I know," Rob responds, unable to hide an amused smile. "I just don't understand why they must always end with one of them sat on the other."

"The logic escapes me too," Danny agrees, smiling in amusement also.

"I see Hanna beat Maria yet again," a steel blue wolf adds as he joins Rob and Danny a moment later.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Xander?" Maria sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

On the outskirts of the Avalician system, a small, black, and heavily-armed spaceship materialises; as the last of the hyperspace energy dissipates, the ship begins the long journey inwards, heading directly for Avalice itself.

* * *

Rage Ravine, Hanna and Rob's house, the den; Hanna and Rob, sharing the chair, are catching up with Maria, Danny, and Xander.

"While you and Maria were busy outside," Danny directs to Hanna, "Rob was telling us a little about what you two have been up to these last few months; sounds like quite a tale."

"Hmm…" Hanna muses, her expression darkening.

"Did I say something wrong?" Danny asks, concerned.

"No, no, it's just…" Hanna starts, her voice sounding meek and withdrawn.

"Why don't you take a nap while I tell the story?" Rob suggests.

"Yeah, I think I will," Hanna murmurs; she slides off the chair and makes her way upstairs.

"I hope I didn't upset her?" Danny asks quietly after he hears the bedroom door close; his expression belies his worry.

"She'll be OK," Rob assures. "She's just finding it difficult to come to terms with what happened. It all started a week after _Team Lilac_ took down Brevon's Dreadnought-"

"_Team Lilac_?" Maria giggles. "That's a silly name."

"Carol coined the name," Rob explains. "I understand Lilac's not too keen on it, but eventually the press heard it, and they made it stick. Anyway, Hanna decided we should go into the Dreadnought wreckage, see what we could find…"

* * *

"We discarded the last of the Crystals two weeks ago," Rob finishes, two hours later. "Since then, we've… well, we've just been taking it easy, doing the occasional simple mission so we don't get rusty, and getting used to life without the Crystals. For me, it's been relatively easy; Hanna's been finding it a lot harder to adjust. As you can probably tell now, from how she was two hours ago."

Maria, Danny, and Xander all take a moment to absorb the tale.

"I'm surprised Lilac agreed to help you." Danny is the first to speak. "She and Hanna have never exactly seen eye-to-eye."

"Carol doesn't call her 'Little Miss Heropants' for nothing," Rob explains.

Maria giggles involuntarily; embarrassed, she hangs her head. "Sorry," she apologises.

"Don't be," Rob assures. "I laughed when I first heard it too."

"What I don't understand is why you're still with Hanna," Xander blurts.

"Xander!" Danny and Maria chorus in shock.

"Don't be so hard on him; it's a good question" Rob requests. "If a little insensitively asked."

"You don't have to explain it if you don't want to," Xander relents. "I didn't mean to offend."

"It's OK, I don't mind," Rob assures. "We're still together because we're still in love. It really is that simple. That, and I feel I owe it to her. I failed to prevent her slipping into madness in the first place; it's only fitting I should aid her recovery."

"But when she was…" Xander begins to respond.

"She wasn't herself," Rob explains. "We all know how she came to be in the Scarves; no-one who goes through an experience like that will ever be truly mentally balanced. And when given the power of one of the Elemental Crystals… well, it may be cliché, but 'power corrupts'."

"How did you resist?" Maria asks. "Your own past isn't exactly sunshine and fairy cakes."

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Rob answers. "Maybe I have more willpower, maybe I'm more resistant to temptation. Whatever the reason, it wasn't easy, but I resisted."

"And Lilac resisted because she's 'Little Miss Heropants'?" Danny theorises; Maria unsuccessfully stifles another giggle.

"Exactly," Rob confirms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lieutenant, how long before we reach Avalice orbit?"

"One rotation, sir."

"OK. Tell our man on the ground; he'll know what to do."

* * *

Rob enters the bedroom to wake Hanna; he pauses a moment when he sees the bed is empty.

"Out here," Hanna calls from the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rob asks as he walks out onto the balcony, leaning on the rail next to Hanna.

"I did for a bit, but then…" A tear rolls down Hanna's cheek.

"Another nightmare?" Rob asks softly; Hanna nods. "About the same thing?" Another nod. "I see."

"I wish I could just forget…" Hanna mumbles, her voice shaky.

"This is going to sound harsh, but I don't think you should _ever_ forget."

"Why?"

"Because giving up a memory is, in a way, giving up a part of yourself."

"That's ridiculous."

"Probably. But I dare you to tell me I'm wrong."

"I do like telling you when you're wrong… but no, this time, you're right."

"I assure you, I take no pleasure in it."

Silence descends.

"It's a real struggle, living with what I did," Hanna sniffs.

"You know you weren't yourself at the time," Rob assures.

"I know, but that doesn't excuse my actions. We Scarves may be thieves, and we may be killers, but we are never monsters."

"I know someone who may disagree with that last part."

"Ah yes, Miss Goody-Blue-Boots. I still find it weird that the person I hated the most was the one who saved me."

"It's what she does. I guess that's how she deals with her guilt about her own past. Whatever that past may be."

"Somehow I doubt she's ever taken the lives of…" Hanna hangs her head as the tears start to flow.

"Do you want a moment alone?" Rob asks quietly. Hanna doesn't respond; she takes Rob's hand in hers, squeezing it firmly yet tenderly. Rob squeezes back; Hanna smiles a little.

"Lilac may have turned me from the path to destruction," Hanna states, softly but with conviction, "but you are the one I rely on for guidance. Without you, I don't know where I would be right now. Living wild in the forest, or slumming it on the streets of Shang Mu, or maybe even-"

"Hey, don't be silly," Rob soothes. "No need to talk like that."

"It's true though."

"I know."

The couple shares an extended silence, staring out over the pink-leaved trees that surround their home.

"I think we've kept the others waiting long enough," Hanna sighs eventually, drying the last tears from her eyes.

"You sure you're OK now?" Rob asks.

"Yeah."

They walk back into the bedroom on their way downstairs; Hanna suddenly pauses.

"Hanna?"

"Can you tell them I'll be a few more minutes?" Hanna requests, staring at a mirror, stunned by the matted mess of her cheek fur. "And do you know where my comb is?"

"It's on your bedside table," Rob answers in amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lieutenant, slow to half current speed, and deploy the scout probe."

"Speed reduced… and probe deployed, sir."

"Good. We don't want to be careless; there may be Coalition patrols. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather they don't know we're here."

* * *

Late in the evening, Hanna and Maria relax, sprawled out on the balcony, looking up at the night sky; the swirling vortex of the Kingdom Stone's new form only adds to the beauty.

"Do you ever wonder if there are planets like ours whizzing round all those stars?" Maria asks.

"Haven't really thought about it," Hanna replies.

"And if those planets are there, how many of them have people like us?" Maria continues.

"Well, there's got to be at least one or two," Hanna theorises. "I mean, that little green guy you saw going into that base in the lake; it's rumoured he's an alien. And of course, that Brevon guy too."

"Yeah, but they're not like us, are they?"

"Because they're green? Carol Tea is green, and she's not an alien. And you're a sort of green yourself."

"No silly, that's not what I mean! I mean like lynxes and wolves and foxes and hares and badgers and pandas and hounds and cats and dragons and… stuff!"

"Oh, I see," Hanna replies. "I don't think there'd be another planet with people like us."

"Why not?" Maria asks, a little disappointed. "There's a whole Universe out there!"

"True, but that also means there's going to be a lot of planets that can't support life. And even among those that can, doesn't mean that life will have begun on them. And even if it did, doesn't mean they'll be like us."

"You're spoiling my fun," Maria pouts semi-seriously.

"Sorry," Hanna apologises. "Didn't mean to be a buzzkill."

"It's OK," Maria sighs. "I know you're just being a big meanie."

"On the contrary," Hanna counters. "I just think you're not using your imagination."

"Go on…"

"You know how Brevon is this really big guy with eyebrows as long as Xander's tonfa?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what if that's just the tip of the iceberg?"

"Oh!" Maria exclaims excitedly. "Like maybe there's an even _bigger_ alien out there!"

"He could be bright yellow!"

"With three legs!"

"And four heads!"

"Now you're just being silly!"

"Isn't that the point?"

The girls share a good laugh, and settle to stargaze some more.

"I know Rob's your boyfriend, and you should go to him first, but if you ever want to talk about… don't be afraid to give me a call," Maria offers. "I'm sure Danny will make the time too if asked. If you want to come over to ours, that's fine too." She holds out a hand; Hanna reaches out and accepts it.

"Thanks," Hanna responds. "What about Xander?" she adds a moment later.

"Oh, he'd make the time," Maria chuckles, "but I doubt he'd be much help."

"True; he can be as blunt as a brick to the face sometimes," Hanna agrees. "But, I dunno, maybe that could be a good thing…"

"Yeah…" Maria sighs; the pair falls silent, still holding hands, staring at the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lieutenant, has the scout picked up anything?"

"Yes captain; there is a Coalition patrol in a low Avalice orbit."

"How good are their scanners?"

"Mediocre, sir; their range appears to be limited to geostationary orbital distance. However, we cannot rule out the patrol having optical telescopes."

"In which case, we'll station the ship at the L2 Lagrangian, and use the moon as cover; we can take the stolen shuttlecraft to the surface. How long before we're in position?"

"At this speed, a full rotation, sir."

"Double-speed then. And keep the scout running, just in case."

"As you command, sir."

"Has our man on the ground checked in yet?"

"Yes sir; the plan is in motion."

* * *

The small and heavily armed spaceship slows to a halt at the L2 Lagrangian; a few moments later, a compact black shuttlecraft emerges from the aft, and turns around the moon, heading directly for Avalice itself.

* * *

Late in the morning, Hanna stirs gently awake. _That must be the first properly good night's sleep I've had since... What time is it anyway?_ Opening her eyes, squinting against the light, she fumbles with the small clock on her bedside table. _Well, I've missed breakfast._ Rolling onto her back, Hanna lets out a nonchalant sigh; she suddenly realises someone is perched on the end of the bed. She raises her head to see who it is; it's Maria, kneeling by Hanna's feet, barely able to contain her temptation to start bouncing.

"Hi," Hanna mumbles, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Hi meanie!" Maria chirps back.

A moment's silence.

"I take it you want to tell me something?" Hanna asks eventually.

"Oh! Yes!" Maria exclaims. "But I can't," she adds, faking a look of disappointment.

"Fine," Hanna sighs in mock exasperation, "I'll be down in ten; I want to get something to eat anyway." Hanna slides out of bed, and gathers her outfit for the day; placing all the clothes on the bed, she notices Maria hasn't moved.

"I said I'll be down ten," Hanna states. "Unless you're going to watch me get changed?"

"Embarrassed?" Maria teases.

"Not at all," Hanna replies. "It's just that there's only one person who gets to see me naked, and-"

"And he's just finished with the bathroom," Rob interrupts, emerging dressed in his bathrobe. "Of course, we could put on a double-act-"

"Ew! Icky!" Maria gasps in mock horror. "I think I'll wait downstairs," she adds, bounding out of the bedroom.

"A double-act?" Hanna asks a moment later, fixing Rob with a quizzical smirk.

"It worked, didn't it?" Rob retorts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Careful lieutenant; we don't want to alert the Coalition to our presence."

"Don't worry, captain; this shuttlecraft is small enough to evade detection, based on the reports from the scout probe."

"You better be right about that…"

* * *

As promised, ten minutes later, Hanna follows Rob downstairs to join the others. They share the chair again, as Danny and Maria have already taken the sofa; Xander can be heard in the kitchen.

"We were wondering when you two would be up," Danny greets.

"Normally I'm up earlier," Hanna smiles, "but sometimes it's good to sleep in. It's not like we have anything planned for today after all."

"Not that you know of," Danny teases.

"Would this be the 'big secret' Maria was so excited about, she sat on our bed until I woke up?" Hanna asks.

Danny turns to Maria. "Maria, did you wake them up?"

"No!" Maria protests. "Rob was in the bathroom, and Hanna was playing with her alarm clock!"

"I'd have heard you come in then," Hanna states.

"Unless I was _really_ sneaky!" Maria counters.

"Am I going to get a chance to tell Hanna the good news, or are you two gonna argue about who's sneakier all day?" Danny interrupts with amusement.

"Oh yes!" Maria squeaks. "We've all been hired to go on a quest!"

"I thought Danny was going to break the news?" Xander asks, returning from the kitchen with drinks for everyone.

"You know how excitable she gets," Danny reminds. "And Maria, it's a mission, not a quest."

"But we're looking for shiny gems!" Maria protests. "_Everyone_ knows you go on _quests_ for shiny gems!"

"Or you rob a jewellery store," Hanna counters; Maria sticks her tongue out cheekily in response.

"Anyway," Danny interrupts, "we've been hired to find five gemstones that were stolen from a private collection."

"_Five_ gemstones?" Hanna asks, concern creeping into her voice.

"I'm sure it's not _those_ gemstones," Danny assures.

"I know," Hanna sighs. "It's just an odd coincidence. Continue."

"I will," Danny responds. "Anyway, we've been hired to find and retrieve the gems, and return them to their rightful owner."

"Why wouldn't we keep them and sell them on ourselves?" Hanna questions.

"Seems they mean a lot to the guy," Danny explains. "He's offering to pay twice what they're worth, which is considerably more than what we would have gotten for our part in the Kingdom Stone Raid, assuming Zao would have paid had the Stone not ended up with Shuigang."

"Sounds too good to be true," Hanna mumbles.

"It may turn out to be so," Rob agrees. "But it'll be good to go on a proper mission again."

"I guess," Hanna sighs. "Just one more question: what type of gems are we looking for?"

"A ruby, a diamond, an emerald, a citrine, and a sapphire," Danny explains.

"Huh." Hanna's expression darkens considerably.

"Excuse us a moment," Rob tells Danny; he taps Hanna on the shoulder, and indicates they should talk in private. Hanna nods; together they make their way upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Rob follows Hanna into the bedroom; he closes the door. "I know what you're thinking-"

"I'm out," Hanna declares with conviction.

"It's just a coincidence," Rob assures.

"Screw off," Hanna snaps.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Do you think I'd let you agree to this mission if I thought there was a chance of finding _that_ again?"

"_Let_ me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Last time I had _that_, I…" Hanna pauses to take a few deep breaths. "I don't want to take the risk."

"And you won't be taking that risk," Rob assures. "Remember, we're looking for gems that were stolen; they won't be at the bottom of a river."

"Still no."

"I know you're still struggling to…" Rob sighs in exasperation, "but let's be honest, sitting around all day isn't going to help you. And these mini-missions we _have_ been doing just aren't worth the hassle, and you know it."

"Darn it Rob, don't…" Hanna growls.

"What happened to the girl I fell in love with?" Rob continues, unperturbed. "Where's the risk-taker, the adrenaline junkie?"

"Rob, I mean it…"

"You want in on this mission, and you know it."

"Seriously."

"It's time to stop running."

Hanna snaps; she slams Rob against the door, pinning him in place, arm across his throat. With her claws extended, she raises her other hand under his lower jaw, ready to lacerate. Rob shows no fear; he fixes Hanna with a determined stare.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he croaks. "I dare you."

Hanna's growling reaches terrifying levels, but Rob doesn't waver; he maintains his stare for a full minute. With a loud frustrated curse, Hanna releases her hold, stepping back to give Rob some space.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me," she apologises.

"You're scared," Rob explains, rubbing his throat. "Simple as that."

"You're right," Hanna agrees. "And you're also right about no longer running."

"So, you're back in?"

"What sort of idiot question is that?" Hanna smirks. "You couldn't stop me accepting this mission, even if you wanted to!"

"There's the girl I love!" Rob holds out his hand; Hanna takes it. With a quick tug, he pulls her to him, and kisses her passionately. "Welcome back, Hanna Skarlett."

"Good to be back, Rob Stiil."

"Let's go re-join the others."

"Do you think they heard anything?"

"Probably; you slammed me into the door pretty hard."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that; I know you were only trying to help me."

"You're not the only risk-taker around here," Rob winks.

"And it was a risk worth taking," Hanna smiles back. "Now stop wasting time; we have a mission to prepare for!"


End file.
